To Save or Be Saved
by Crazy Twilight Addict
Summary: Final Battle. The Light loses and Evil wins. How can Hermione cope with being on the losing side and dealing with not only Voldemort but his crazy ways and followers; include Draco Malfoy. **Not totally DH compliant. Rated M for later chapters.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter; just borrowing for some fun. Enjoy! Will definitely update this story regularly. Please review I'd love to have some feedback.

Chapter 1-The Dark Forest

Out on the battlefield it was kill or be killed. Fight to the death. As Hermione looked around she saw not only her enemies falling but also her friends. They were falling over like leaves in an autumn breeze.

Suddenly, a streak of red light flashed by her right ear from behind; she turned and threw a curse back at her attacker, watching him keel over in pain with a small amount of satisfaction. Before she could really enjoy a breath she heard a scream. A scream she knew all too well.

It was Ginny. "Harry!" In the distance, she watched her best friend of almost a decade fall. He was lying limp as a bonefish on the ground. She was too far away, she couldn't get to him.

The Death Eaters were fighting with renewed vigor, just carelessly throwing hexes and Unforgivables mixing with cheering and laughter.

Then Voldemort's voice boomed over the grounds, "My Death Eaters, let us stop this violence. Let us try to become united with our old enemies. No more death needs to happen today. Gather them." With a wave of his hand, the Death Eaters started grabbing anyone that wasn't one of them and hauling them to the castle. Refusing to be a part of whatever it was Voldemort was planning; Hermione took off.

Hermione's lungs were on fire, her legs burning. She needed to get away, she needed to keep running. The light side lost. Voldemort won. Darkness wasn't supposed to win.

She was running blindly, crashing through the brush, her face and neck getting swiped by low hanging branches as she whipped by them. She could hear hooves behind her. The centaurs were getting closer. She just kept running. It felt like she was running for hours. She glanced back and missed the root sticking out of the ground and tripped. She tumbled down hill and rolled into the river running throughout the Dark Forest. Hermione looked up and could see the centaurs that were chasing her at the top of the rather large hill that was too steep for them to descend; they starred at her for a moment longer then turned and left. She lay still for another moment to make sure there wasn't any other predator around; you never know what kind of creatures are out in the Forbidden Forest.

Finally, when she heard no other sound than the river swishing by, she unleashed the breath she was holding. It was only then when the adrenaline started to seep out of her that she realized how much pain she was in. Why hadn't she researched Healer magic more in-depth? She took stock of her injuries; sprained ankle, cracked rib, two broken fingers, busted lip and brow among other minor scrapes and bruises. She reset her broken fingers the Muggle way and tried not groan in pain. Then she dug into her pocket and thankfully she had the pain potion from earlier in there. She downed it and before it took effect she tried to see if she could walk on the ankle. The answer was not really.

She tried to get at least some of the dirt, blood and grime off of her but to no avail there was only so much plain water could do. She looked around for somewhere to hide and found a rotten tree with a spot just big enough for her so she crawled over to the tree, cast a warming charm and finally broke down. Hermione cried for the loss of the war, the loss of her best friend, and the loss of her life and freedom she had fought for and before she knew it fell into a restless sleep.

When she woke up, the first thing she did was listen…

No other sound than the river, not even a bird. Secondly, there was hardly any light. She peeked up to the treetops and noticed the smallest amount of light coming through, so whether it was sunlight or moonlight she didn't know. That is when she heard it; the tell-tale crunch of someone or something stepping on leaves and twigs. She darted back into her safe place.

"I can smell you. Your blood sings to me!" She knew that voice, it belonged to the one person she was more frightened of than Bellatrix. Fernir Greyback. Remus Lupin had shared stories of the horror that was Fernir Greyback.

"Come out little one, I just want to have a chat…and some lunch!" He was getting closer. He seemed to be right outside her sight line when he howled and took off in the opposite direction. Hermione waited to make sure he wouldn't return.

Finally she dared to peek, she looked straight out squinting in the almost darkness, and couldn't see a thing. Suddenly she was snatched up by her hair by none other than Antonin Dolohov.

"Hello love." He said with a sickening grin. "We meet again. I have missed you so." He jerked her toward him and sniffed her hair as if she were a drug. He sighed. When his eyes were closed Hermione took the opportunity and sent a _Stupefy_ his way. He flew back and she took off running along the river, well hobbling with her bad ankle.

Dolohov scrambled up and chased after her, "You Mudblood bitch! How dare you! You just wait til I get you!"

After both dodged several curses back and forth, Dolohov finally got Hermione with an _Incarcerous_. Hermione lay on the ground writhing as the ropes tightened around her body. As Dolohov reached down and snatched her wand from her hand, someone wrenched him from over her and he was thrown back to the forest floor.

"Dolohov! What the fuck are you doing?!" Greyback had returned.

"I was only playing with her." He said still leering at the struggling Hermione.

"She belongs to me." With that the ropes fall off and she attempted to get away while she could. Greyback grabbed her by the chin and held her still, "Oh am I going to have fun with you" with that he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder and stuffed her wand in his jacket so she could not reach it. Hermione screamed, kicked, smacked, did everything she could do physically to overpower him, it was futile.

As they broke free from the Dark Forest, it was then she realized they were going back to Hogwarts.


End file.
